


Battles and Café Dates

by lunarrainbows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, I just wanted some cute for these two, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarrainbows/pseuds/lunarrainbows
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to beat your boyfriend's team to the ground to make him pay for lunch. This is what Piers did, and he almost gets bowled over by a happy Flygon.Did he pick up another pokémon along the way? Possibly.What was Raihan's was his, after all.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Battles and Café Dates

Running high on adrenaline, Piers could only watch in awe as Obstagoon moved about the field. He was more than willing to be battling Raihan’s Duraludon again, and it showed with every quick move the pokémon made.

“Use Fire Punch, then follow it up with a brick break.” Piers called out, watching as Duraludon readied a stone edge attack.

It was too slow for his crafty partner, who had simply used the rocks to catapult himself up and over Duraludon, who tried to use stone edge again. A strong brick break to his face was enough to make the pokémon falter, and Piers saw his chance.

“Use night slash.” He instructed, watching Obstagoon do just that.

Raihan’s voice echoed through the arena. “Duraludon, get up and use dragon claw!”

Thump.

_Thump._

**Thump.**

The sound of Piers’ heart beating was almost audible to anyone that was around him as he took one last look at Duraludon’s shuddering form. This had been a battle of attrition, one that was lasting longer than either side thought it would have.

Duraludon was readying up a dragon tail attack before Obstagoon snarled, and lashed out with another night slash, which finally toppled the massive dragon.

Seeing the dragon fall, he felt a massive surge of pride for his partner, who had stood shakily on his own two feet and roared in victory, his arms arched as he glanced up at the sky and then back at him.

Duraludon tried to get up, but the creaking of metal was just a precursor to it falling back down with a thump.

It was one thing to see his rival’s partner fall like that, but when it was to Obstagoon, that was another thing entirely.

“You did great bud.” Piers murmured as he moved over to Obstagoon, pulling him into a hug as he ruffled his fur. Obstagoon growled in contentment as he stared at Duraludon, who had finally fainted.

Raihan had tended to dominate battles where he could dynamax, but when they decided to not do so? Piers dominated these matches. Not that Raihan and his team were weak, he knew how to use his knowledge to his advantage.

Raihan got too into the thrill of battle sometimes.

“Man, that was close!” Raihan said, getting up from where he administered his Duraludon a max revive. The hulking pokémon finally was able to get back on its feet with a rumble of discontentment.

Piers couldn’t help the chuckle that came from him as he watched Obstagoon almost smirk at the dragon. He had administered a max heal to Obstagoon, who had taken the potion with gusto. It was nice to see that he was feeling back up to normal health after the battle that he had with Raihan’s Duraludon.

“I told you, we’ve been working out different ideas against your team.” He said with a smirk of his own.

“I guess we’re going to have to have a rematch then, later that is. A deal’s a deal, where are we going out for lunch then Piers? I’m payin’!” Raihan exclaimed, feeling rather good even though he lost to Piers. Piers was strong and so was his team, he could be a hell of a lot stronger with dynamaxing, but he decided not to.

Raihan could only admire his conviction.

Piers almost sparkled as he perked up at the mention of food. At least, that’s what it looked like to Raihan.

“I’m starvin’.” Piers murmured, letting go of Obstagoon to push his bangs away from his face. “Tha’ new battle café sounds like a good place to go to. The one in Hammerlocke that just opened.” He mentioned, knowing that Raihan would know exactly what one he was talking about.

Raihan did know what one he was talking about, though he was more surprised that he didn’t want to go to a local eatery in Spikemuth. That or anywhere else in Galar, but he wanted to go to his hometown? That was enough to draw a sound of surprise from him, which had Piers letting out an almost gasping laugh.

“Wha’s the problem? Jus’ becaus’ it’s in Hammerlocke doesn’ mean that I won’t go to it.” He said, almost grinning at the dumbfounded look upon Raihan’s face. Raihan could only gasp lightly as he saw Piers actually smiling at him.

_Wow, he was pretty like that._

Wait, did he just think that? Yes, Piers was rather attractive, he was bisexual and proud of it; he was man enough to admit that as well, but did he _really_ just think that?

Seeing the brief flash of a dimple as Piers was bowled over by Obstagoon, who was wanting more attention, Raihan could only admit to himself that yes, yes, he was very pretty.

Damn, what was he going to do with himself now?

Apparently, he was treating Piers to a meal at the battle café, and he knew better than to ask for a rematch there. No, instead they were there simply for the food. Not after the battle they just had, it was better to sit back, and watch others battle for once.

“Sure, I just wasn’t sure that was your type of scene.” He said, finally calling Duraludon back and letting him rest in his pokéball. Piers was still on the ground, Obstagoon perched on top of him as he nuzzled against him with glee.

“You need some help up?”  
  


Piers chuckled as he felt fur rub at his face. Obstagoon was over the moon with his win, and he could tell that as much as he was acting like a cat on catnip. “Yea’ bud, I get it. I needta get up tho’.” He finally said, unable to not let out a slight laugh as Obstagoon finally let him sit up. He still felt like he was bowled over in a sense because he was slightly sitting on his hair still, but as he moved to stand, he saw Raihan in front of him.

“Need a hand, mate?” He asked, a wide grin on his face.

Piers hummed lightly and reached out, letting Raihan pull him up. Obstagoon was beside him in an instant, and he found himself sighing with fond exasperation. “Come on bud, take a rest, okay? You can come out for some food later.” The pokémon was only able to make a protesting noise as he was let back into his pokéball, which had both Raihan and Piers laughing.

“Looks like he’s an ornery one.”

Piers snorted at Raihan’s words. “You don’t know the half of it.”  
  
A pokéball popped open on Raihan’s hip, and the familiar gaze of his Flygon was what greeted Piers once he realized what’s going on.

“Hey there,” He greeted, amused as he was now with an armful of the dragon, who was nuzzling against him. “Yeah I get it, we haven’ seen each othe’ in a while, how ya doin’ bud?” Flygon trilled in happiness, its wings buzzing around him as he realized that Piers was going to be around for a while.

Piers could only chuckle at the commotion.

Raihan laughed as he reached out and placed a hand against Flygon’s neck. “Whoa there buddy, let Piers breathe! He’s not going anywhere, I promise!”

Piers could only hum in amusement as he felt Flygon press its body closer to himself. Wrapping an arm around the pokémon he made a shooing motion with his left hand. “Looks like your mate wants to be with me instead, nice knowin’ ya Raihan.”  
  
Flygon could only nod lightly and nuzzled at Piers’ hair.

Raihan gasped, looking affronted.

“How could you Flygon? I thought you loved me.”

Flygon looked up from where he was nuzzling against Piers and made a clicking noise with its tongue, which had Piers looking at Raihan with amusement. It never failed to amuse him how much Raihan’s Flygon liked him, and he had to admit, he did have a soft spot for the dragon himself.

“He loves me more.” Piers commented, trying his best not to laugh when he felt Flygon’s face against his ears. That just felt so weird when he felt warm breath against his ears.  
  
Raihan pouted, looking just a bit down. Only a little bit, because he looked more amused than anything. “Yeah, he really does like you, doesn’t he?” Flygon could only tilt his head before going back to trying to get Piers to laugh. It really did like the sound of this human laughing, and if Piers laughed, Raihan was happy too. That was a win-win in his eyes right there.

Flygon’s wings continued to buzz, and as it decided to try and pull at Piers’ hair with his mouth, he finally got a laugh out of the human, which earned a pleased sound in return. He wanted more of that pretty sound, and he would get it.

“C’mon, let me breathe—” Piers tried to get out, but Flygon continued to nuzzle against him, and if he was an electric type he would have been paralyzed by now. Instead, it was just cool scales that were slowly warming and sharp fangs that were pulling at his hair carefully.

“I don’t think that’s in the cards, Piers.” Raihan replied, trying his best not to laugh at his partner’s antics. Flygon was the mischievous one that was for sure. “C’mon back, we’re going to go and get some food. I’ll let you out to bother Piers later, alright?”

Flygon looked up again, looking rather downtrodden.

“You’ll be fine, mate. I’ll have ‘im let you out so you can play tag with Obstagoon later alrigh’?” That got Flygon’s attention, especially the mention of tag. Obstagoon was crafty and found ways to grab at him when he wasn’t expecting it.

That was something that he could accept.

Nodding, Flygon finally went back to Raihan, who openly grinned at him and laughed. “You like him more than me, that’s sad.” He said with a pout, and Flygon only made that happy trill that he did when he was amused.

“Oh, so you’re agreeing with me, huh? Good thing is that your favourite human visits often, right?” Flygon nodded and almost looked like it was smiling when it pressed the button of the pokéball that it usually resided in with his nose, humming lightly as it was let back in.

“So, about that food?”  
  
Piers just stared at Raihan incredulously. “We’re not riding on him?” He asked, wondering what he had in mind. Raihan shook his head. “Nah, I’ll flag a Corviknight taxi and we’ll take that.”

Taking out his rotom phone, Raihan did just that. The taxi took a few minutes to come to them, but when it did, they both went into the small cabin without much fanfare.

“You really do want to see him back again?”  
  
Piers just tilted his head a bit, looking rather lost at what Raihan meant.

“Flygon, I mean.”  
  
Chuckling, he nodded. “Yeah, he’s an interesting one. I like that one.” He replied, knowing that Flygon liked him too. Honestly, he had hoped that Raihan had wanted to ride on Flygon back to Hammerlocke, but with how it was just a Corviknight taxi, he was a bit disappointed.

They were back in Hammerlocke within five minutes or so, and Flygon decided this was the perfect time to pop back out of his pokéball, heading straight for Piers again once he was able to stand up straight.

“Whoa there, I know you wante’ ta see me again, but let me breathe.” He chided, looking rather amused as Flygon looked properly chastised as it pulled at his hair lightly.

Raihan watched the two fondly, unable to not take a few pictures. The two were just cute, and with how Flygon had part of Piers’ hair in its mouth, he looked like a big puppy with wings.

“Hey, what are you? Raihan for heaven’s sake, I though’ ya wanted ta eat?” Piers said with a heavy sigh, letting Flygon flit around him like he wanted to. Flygon decided that he wanted to have Piers ride on his back, and he picked up the dark gym leader by the back of his jacket, flying at least five feet up in the air and dropped him. He was more than fast enough to flip Piers onto his back, and in his surprise, Piers had wrapped his arms around Flygon’s neck to steady himself.

“What in Arceus’ name—”

Raihan was on the ground, laughing hard.

“He wanted you to take a spin, I think!” He got out, more than amused when Flygon trilled happily and nodded his head, coming over to where Raihan was, Piers on his back as he did so.

Piers looked ruffled, his hair in disarray as he righted himself on Flygon’s back. He could hear the muffled whispers of people around them and tuned them out. It was just like how he could tune out those that were distracting him from a concert or a battle.

“Food?” Piers finally said, a huff of breath coming from him as he tried to get a piece of his hair from covering his vision. Shaking his head, he gasped as Flygon began to move forward into the city. Raihan followed them at a leisurely pace, knowing that his partner knew where to go.

“Sit back and enjoy the ride, Flygon here knows where to go, don’t you buddy?”  
  
Flygon nodded as he rounded a corner, looking like he was almost dancing in the air with Piers on his back.

It took less than five minutes into the city to get to the café, and once they did Piers was finally let down off of Flygon’s back. Looking rather ruffled still, Piers tried to smooth down his unruly hair but failed to do so.

“Don’t look so happy about it.” He told the pokémon, who could only whistle and give him a semblance of a toothy grin.

As they walked into the café with Flygon at their backs, Piers and Raihan took in the scenery around them. There was an Impidimp in the corner drinking a juice with a Mimikyu, and on the other side of the huge café, Piers could see a Milotic outside.

It was different, knowing that this was such a big café. He’s been to ones like this before, but not to one that had a part of the café that opened up to the outside with an ending of the river in the very café itself.

“There has to be so many water pokémon that come here for food and to people watch.” Raihan commented, and Piers could only nod in agreement as they both sat at the counter.

Ordering a croque madame and a frozen lemonade, he heard Raihan ask for a quiche with bacon and spinach with a frozen lemonade as well. Another quiche was ordered for Flygon, who had decided that the seat to Raihan’s left, which was open, was his.

“We should do this more.” Raihan said, digging into his quiche.

Piers cocked a brow. “Do what, battle then lunch?”  
  
Raihan let out a bark of a laugh. “Close, we need to spend more time together like this. I’m always so busy with things going on in Hammerlocke, and you’re always busy with Spikemuth and your touring—”

Raihan had cut himself off when Piers had stolen a bite of his quiche.

“Piers, that’s mine!”

Piers could only smirk.

“What’s yours is mine, right? Isn’t that’s what being your boyfriend gives me rights ta?”

Raihan pouted. That was just so unfair of Piers to be cute like that when he was stealing his food.

“You’re not supposed to look that good teasing me. Now let me eat my food in peace before you’re trying to tease me, I’m hungry.”

Piers could only chuckle in response.

“I make no promises, Raihan.” He commented, knowing that he couldn’t do even that. Not when his boyfriend looked so cute when he was being teased by him.

Yeah, he really was a lucky guy with Piers as his boyfriend, he could finally admit that to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Raihan's still in denial that Piers is his boyfriend, which is why he's still so clueless at times. Poor boy, he really does need to realize that Piers is just as head over heels for him.


End file.
